Til the night ends tranlated
by appleduck
Summary: Friends become enemies when the penguins get thrown into a game. 3 levels. ONE winner. Alot of danger. Rated T for blood. O.O this is the tranlated version so its english. All credit goes to sweety kneul
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is not my story. I am just the translator because I need to work on my German bad! Plus I love to help people! So this story really belongs to sweety kneul and sorry if there is any mistakes because I am not very good with language but I did try my best. **

**PS: I had to change a few things for it to make sense but I think it still doesn't. Maybe you will get it though. **

**Enjoy! **

Today was a normal Saturday morning!  
>After training, Kowalski went to his laboratory; Rico was reading a comic (because he could not read he looked at the pictures).<br>Private sat, with a peanut-butter-winkie, watching TV.

Skipper was sitting at the table, with a fish in his coffee cup. (Sorry but I didn't understand that last part so I may not be correct)

He kept changing views between television and Kowalski's lab.  
>At that moment the door was flung open and Kowalski came out sweaty.<br>"What's wrong with you?"  
>Rico asked to take without looking up from his comic.<br>"I'm just ..."  
>Kowalski stopped when he saw that Rico was not listening, but only looked further into his comic.<br>"You know, if you look throughout the day in these stupid booklets, you're stupid." Kowalski said slyly.  
>"Yes, yes ..." Rico said without looking up.<br>Kowalski groaned.  
>"What's going on?" Skipper asked.<br>"I can not!" Kowalski shouted angrily.  
>"What?" Asked private, which have always had eyes only for the TV.<br>"Also thou shalt stupid when Beac."  
>"Yes" under fallow it private.<br>"Could you get down to business?" Skipper asked, annoyed.  
>"It was exactly one year ago one of the most ingenious inventions stolen the world from the science lab at Harvard!" Kowalski said.<br>"And what was that exactly?" Asked private, who now sat at the table with Skipper and Kowalski.  
>"We do not know exactly. You wanted to invent a kind of new dimension, but it is not yet completed. One has no clue who stole it, it just disappeared! The only thing we have now is the blueprint, I try is to fabricate them, but ... "<br>"But ..?" Asked private.  
>"You know how hard it is time and space in a chestnut-shaped container to get?" Kowalski shouted.<br>"You should calm down once you watch TV or something like that!" Private said.  
>"You know, television is not the solution to everything." Kowalski said like a know all.<br>Private turned around, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV loud!  
>"It is unfortunately an error occurred when the researchers from Harvard! The plans, after which they were, PREVAIL unfortunately for the coffee.<br>Stupid mistake.  
>But no matter!<br>Now that they have the right plans, it might be easier to get a lot of time and space into a chestnut-shaped container!  
>Good luck to all scientists, "Said the host Jack Charles.<br>After that the new plans were displayed.  
>"What did you say?" Asked private cheeky with a grin.<br>"I think you owe him an apology." Skipper threw a grin.  
>"Beginner's luck." Kowalski went back and whispered in his laboratory.<br>"I' heard that!" Shouted after him private.  
>"Well," Kowalski said with a smile over her shoulder.<br>Then he closed the door and went back to work.

This night lay awake in his bed Kowalski! He brooded over his only invention! How could he do it?  
>He wanted to make it absolutely!<br>But how?  
>Suddenly started a bed beneath him, in private to roll back and forth.<br>He whispered something unintelligible, his voice grew louder and louder, then he did it.  
>"No, leave me alone!"<br>He almost cried.  
>"Private?" Kowalski whispered.<br>Nothing  
>suddenly a loud * CRASH *<br>Kowalski jumped out of bed and looked to private.

He slept as calmly as if nothing had happened. Kowalski turned to TV and froze.  
>A long crack had developed links above.<br>Where did it come from? Private yelled something.  
>But as he said it was the silence broken by a loud thunder and Kowalski could not understand what was said private.<br>He thought he had "Luca" said. But he was not sure.  
>He looked back at the TV.<br>At the moment two lighter green eyes!  
>Then we saw the outline of a cat.<br>Her right ear was to the point where the crack was caused in TV.  
>Kowalski knew what it meant.<br>She had a scar on his right ear!  
>Around her neck dangled him all too well-known collar.<br>Then she disappeared again!  
>He knew who it was!<br>Lara. The cat that had helped them with a mission. So a real mission was not. They were on the lookout for the new Ice shop. The ice was pretty darn good.

But what is she doing here? ...

Kowalski to the TV no longer really surprised.  
>Lara was at that time was pretty funny.<br>Called for a scientist has what.  
>He expected them every moment, as if from nowhere, standing behind him would.<br>He turned around.  
>Nothing!<br>Private whispered something, but no trace of Lara.  
>Groaning, he turned back and stared at Lara's bright green eyes.<br>"Whoaaa!" He screamed and stumbled backwards in shock.  
>Lara smiled at him apologetically.<br>"Can not you knock?" Kowalski shouted against the echoing thunder.  
>Lara looked puzzled at her feet and went out of their razor-sharp claws.<br>"Forget it," Kowalski said quietly.  
>Lara laughed, but was serious again.<br>"You know why I'm here." She said.  
>"Well actually ..."<br>Kowalski was interrupted by the private upside down tumbled out of bed.  
>"Good morning" Lara said cheerfully.<br>Private stared at her confused.  
>"Lara, what are you doing here?"<br>"Kowalski scare, what else?" She laughed.  
>"Let us raise the other, and then you can tell us why you're really here." Kowalski said.<p>

Finally, all 4 with Lara sat at the table.  
>"I'm sorry that I was right on the night show up, but it's important."<br>"We are ALWAYS ready" Said skipper.  
>"What's so important?" Asked private.<br>"I need help. But first I must tell you something."  
>"OK, go shoot!" Kowalski said, grinning.<br>"It all began exactly a year."

1 years back:  
>I have a brother, a beautiful white cat. He and I were strays. We lived there where we liked it! Eventually we came to New York. My brother and I lived on the crumbs of people.<br>We also hunted mice and birds, but in winter we lived almost entirely of garbage!  
>Last year, in December, had to eat my brother does not feel like garbage! He would steal into the city and its people fresh food. I stopped him.<br>Strays are locked into the shelter and I do not want to!  
>The whole day sitting in mini cages and wait for an infant entrains you.<br>Never!  
>He promised not to go.<br>But he did it!  
>That night, while I was asleep, he went on his way to town. When I woke up the next morning, he was not back. I immediately knew where he had gone out!<br>In the city!  
>The quickest way I followed his scent trail. But eventually I lost the scent!<br>About 4 days went by, until I saw a car. An officer got out and ran into a house with a Netzt.  
>A little later he came with a small cat on the net out again.<br>She had beautiful sand-colored fur and unusually dark brown eyes. He put the little creature in a cage and drove away.  
>I did not know where this man brought the kitten, but I would give anything for it, get out of there! I jumped just before he closed the back door and cracked my nails the lock of the cage.<p>

The cats name was Weia.  
>Your real name she did not know, but they have always found the name Weia beautiful!<br>I asked my brother, indeed!  
>She knew where he was!<br>She said she had seen someone had taken him a couple of days in such a car.  
>Now I knew was what to do.<br>I told her that I would stay in the car and said goodbye to her.  
>Eventually the car stopped. When the door was opened, I jumped out and raced a flash on the building in front of me.<br>I do not know how I get out, where my brother was himself.  
>I think scientists have talked about it.<br>He had been used as guinea pigs for drugs.  
>It went wrong!<br>He morphed into a beast!  
>The scientists said they had killed him.<br>I was devastated!  
>My brother is dead<p>

so I got on the way home!  
>It was all in vain!<br>It was dark and I decided to sleep in the forest. Where I feel comfortable.  
>Eventually, I was awakened by a noise. I looked around and hissed into darkness.<br>Suddenly something jumped at me from the side.  
>I knew immediately who it was.<br>My brother!  
>I knew his style of fighting only too well.<br>But how can that be?  
>He is dead!<br>I pushed him from me and when he stood in the moonlight I could see why he was still alive.  
>He was mutated!<br>A mixture of dog and cat, only worse!  
>His eyes were blood red!<br>His beautiful white coat was black now!  
>Not black like mine!<br>Uncanny!  
>Then I remembered what the scientists had not said.<br>He was dead!  
>His spirit was dead normal<br>but his spirit still lived mutant!  
>I shuddered at the thought.<br>We fought and fought. By the time he had at some point enough.  
>He disappeared into the black night.<br>But I would let him escape so easily!  
>He was mutated, and who knows how dangerous it was!<br>I pursued him.  
>Day and night until he eventually arrived at his destination seemed to be.<br>Harvard!  
>Of course! The Portal!<br>Why was it not already come earlier?  
>Even when he was still normal, he was mad about this site! He had seen it on TV when we had people stealing waste.<br>He wanted it!  
>He wanted to rule the world!<br>He wanted the people to eat dirt and do not stray!  
>I had to stop him!<br>It would be a disaster if he got the portal into the paws!  
>The portal is an invention of scientists from Harvard.<br>It was not quite finished yet but enough in order to rule the world.  
>How it works, I will come back later to talk more.<br>I slipped quickly and quietly in the laboratory and stole the portal. My brother had me but on the heels.  
>He wanted the portal!<br>Even if he would have to kill me!  
>I had no other choice.<br>I had to fight!  
>It was a tough fight.<br>I hurt him, he hurt me!  
>And I've also got this scar on my ear.<br>Then I got an idea!  
>I bit into the small chestnut-shaped portal, which it opened.<br>Then I threw it on the floor and took me to safety.  
>No idea what happened.<br>My brother was gone!  
>In the portal!<br>It was closed at the bottom.  
>My brother was trapped inside.<br>I was not too worried.  
>I found a necklace in the trash and with a little skill; I had managed to get the little vessel as a pendant to the necklace!<br>Well I wore my brother always with me.  
>When I finally came to New York, I found Weia.<br>I lived with it for a few days and told her about my brother, and the necklace.  
>It turned out that they knew much about it!<br>What exactly does the portal, I say to you later, but it had been a mistake to lock my brother in the trailer.

A big mistake...! ...

"What happened?" Skipper asked.  
>"Why, it was a mistake I will tell you if you agree!" Lara said.<br>"What?" Asked Rico, all quite confusing.  
>"My brother, a threat to humanity! He could destroy them ... and you must help me stop it is!" Lara said.<br>"So you'll join in and do what I say to you, or not?"  
>"Actually, we can not give us orders, but we will help!" Skipper said.<br>"We can not allow that humanity is in danger." Spot Tete Kowalski.  
>He even knew how right he was not!<br>"As your brother name?" Asked private.  
>"Luca."<br>Kowalski ran shivers down his spine. Private had whispered the name into the night. He looked over at him, but who seemed to have no idea.  
>Maybe he was wrong!<br>Perhaps he had said Suca.  
>Yes!<br>Suca was still a brand of chocolate!  
>... Or?<br>"Do you tell us now how to stop him?" Kowalski asked to forget about the idea.  
>Lara took the collar off with a quick movement, and put it on the table. A flash of lightning lit the sky outside the trailer and gleamed as green as Lara's eyes.<br>"Here." Lara said, pointing to the trailer.  
>He was round and silver.<br>In the middle of the trailer was a green third  
>3 is a circle around the figures of 1-10 could be seen, they were green.<br>There were a total of 13 numbers on the trailer.

"The 3 stands for 3 in the middle level." Lara said.  
>"So it's a game?" Skipper asked, confused.<br>"Something likes that. A game in another dimension. The 10 numbers in the circle refers to the 3rd level.  
>It is obviously also the heaviest. In the 3rd Level there are 10 flags. One after another they have to be collected! Of course there are obstacles. When you have completed all 3 levels successfully, you get into the next dimension. It is not just a simple dimension. It is the largest dimension that humans have ever invented. It's huge! There is a whole world! Luca has made it into this dimension, we see from the fact that whenever he has managed to a level it turns green.<br>He may now make his own world and believe me that does not look good!  
>When he has finished his "project" and has enough slaves will he be able to create and govern our world!<br>We must stop this before it has begun! "  
>Lara said.<p>

"Whoaaa!" Rico said.  
>"Is that all?" Skipper asked.<br>"Well, almost. There's one thing there." Lara said.  
>"And what is that?" Kowalski shouted.<br>"A few months ago Luca has reached the dimension. Only a few days later he sent the first slaves. Weia has the task to observe these monsters. If they stir up trouble, it is immediately on the spot!" She said.  
>"Okay, I understand, and what should we do now?" Skipper asked.<br>"Weia takes care of the monsters. You must stop Luca!"  
>"And how should we do that? He's in that thing in there!" Private said.<br>"That's why you'll also go inside." Lara said.

"In there?" Skipper cried.  
>"Yes, you have to create the 3 level and stop him in the dimension." Lara said.<br>"And what do you do?" Kowalski asked.  
>"I'll take care of the portal. I will help you also." Lara said.<br>"But we're in there! How will you help us?" Skipper asked.  
>"If I want to tell you something, I'll manage it!" Lara turned firmly.<br>"And what is at stake in the levels?" Asked private.  
>"In the first level you will be together some kind of trail there. Dangerous obstacles and of course a matter of life and death!"<br>"Life and death?" Kowalski asked, confused.  
>"That's right; if you die you're out there!"<br>"So we'll come back here, right?" Asked private.  
>"Exactly!" Lara agreed to.<br>"In Level 2 you will be solely placed upon you! You will play against your fears! If you defeat her she won! If you lose, then you're like I said get out!"  
>"And Level 3?" Skipper asked.<br>"In level 3, you are enemies!"

"ENEMY!" cried all the time.  
>"Yes, you have to follow the 9 flags, of course, there are obstacles again. It can only get you one of the 10 flag! Who comes first touched in the dimension, the others come back again and we will be together to stop the slave until you have completed all 3 levels, there will probably be quite a lot. One who made it into the dimension will stay Luca.<br>You can also download the 3rd Level killing each other!  
>One of you must do it! "Explained Lara.<br>"Wow." Kowalski said.  
>"When we get into this thing?" Skipper asked.<br>"Now!" Lara turned firmly.  
>"Now? We have to train for it only once, if it is as difficult as you say!" Called Skipper.<br>"We have no time! You must immediately clean! Luca will not ever need to finish his world!" Lara said.  
>"But we do not know what we must do in each level!" Kowalski said doubtfully.<br>"I'll tell you, once you're there, all right." Lara said.  
>"Okay, we go in!" Featured skipper firmly.<br>"As we come in there?" Kowalski asked.  
>"Let me make it." Lara said with a smile and put her paw on the trailer.<br>A bright green light shining out of the trailer and pulled the 4 birds a vortex inside the trailer.  
>"Not much luck, and remember where everything is possible!" Lara shouted after them.<br>Then the vortex was always faster.  
>Faster and faster!<p>

Shortly thereafter, the world disappeared around the 4 penguins and moved them into a new world full of danger...! ...

Slowly, the world around the 4 birds clear again and before she realized what was happening they were in the jungle!  
>As far as the eye, only green!<br>"What the ...?" Skipper stopped when he saw where they were.  
>"Wow!" Kowalski was amazed.<br>"Lara has done it." Called private.  
>"Thank you." Suddenly, Lara's voice came from above.<br>The four looked up, but there was nothing else than to see a beautiful blue sky.  
>"You can not see me, you are in the trailer, remember?"<br>"It is already clear to us!" Skipper shouted angrily.  
>"Well, then I tell you now what you have to do here."<br>"Then begin!" Kowalski shouted.  
>"You work together as a team. Actually, it's easy! The only thing you have to do is find her the flag!" Lara said.<br>"This is what we create." Skipper said confidently.  
>"But do not forget. Luca was here and he has not made it easy to determine. The jungle is full of dangers. There is only ONE flag. So you should consider well what it is!<br>If you found it, you have to touch it and think about the next level. "Explained Lara.  
>"All right!" Called Skipper.<br>"Good luck." Lara said. Then there was silence.  
>"Okay ... let's go looking for the flag." Kowalski shouted.<br>"Let's go!" Skipper also agreed to.

After about 1 hour, the four were still through the dark jungle.  
>"Oh man, I thought the flag would be maybe 10 minutes, but das. .." For the thousandth time complained Kowalski<br>"Do you know through your whining, it will not speed." Skipper threw back.  
>"How long is it for?" Asked private tired.<br>"Come on! This is great training!" Called Skipper.  
>At that moment a loud * Plash * was heard. Kowalski, Private and Kowalski turned and saw that Rico had fallen into a mud puddle. He cursed and tried to get the dirt out of his plumage.<br>"What happened?" Private asked, giggling.  
>"That!" Rico called, pointing to a thickness on the bottom line.<br>"What's that?" Skipper was asked and closer.  
>"No. It's a ...!" Kowalski was interrupted by a loud hiss.<br>An approximately 10 meter long snake shot out of the bushes.  
>"Snake." Ended Kowalski his sentence.<br>"Whoaaa!" Called Rico.  
>"There are ever so long snakes?" Private asked without looking up from the monsters to make them.<br>"Not really, but the creature must have created Luca." Kowalski said.  
>That was the only explanation, because the snake was pitch black! And she had red glowing eyes and razor-sharp teeth.<br>Without warning, she shot forward!  
>All 4 birds differed from the razor-sharp teeth.<br>"There!" Private and was called out on a flag about 10 yards away.  
>"The flag!" Kowalski shouted.<br>"Really?" Private said annoyed.  
>"Okay, Rico and I'll take care of the beast! Kowalski, Private and you you will get the flag!" Some skippers.<br>Rico choked up a flamethrower and he and skipper pounced on the snake.

Kowalski and Private raced to the flag. They had almost reached!  
>Only 5 meters and then ...<br>Suddenly, a large striped cat jumped from the bushes.  
>Kowalski and Private stopped abruptly.<br>A tiger!  
>He growled and took a step toward the two.<br>"You grab the flag I distracts the cat." Kowalski whispered.  
>"It's a tiger!" Private hissed.<br>"So what? Go!" Kowalski shouted.  
>"No. He'll shred into little pieces!" Called private.<br>"Not if you now fetch the flag, and fetch us out of this accursed forest!" Kowalski hissed.  
>Private realized that he had to do it. In his head he counted to three.<br>A  
>2<br>Third "Go!"  
>He raced as fast as he could on the flag to!<br>The tiger sprang into the road and struck his claws down!  
>But Kowalski was faster, he gave the Tigers a small stone at his head.<br>The tiger stared at him confused.  
>"You should now happen sometimes really stupid!" Kowalski shouted.<br>That made the Tigers really angry!  
>He focused only on Kowalski, but he was much faster than him and dodged all of his attacks!<br>Private hesitated only a second, and then he raced as fast as he could toward the flag.  
>He reckoned that every second of another animal jumped from the bushes and pounced on him.<br>But nothing happened!  
>He grabbed the flag, closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could to the next level.<br>He wanted nothing better than get out of here!  
>Slowly faded, the world around him.<br>The jungle disappeared, and thought only of a private one!  
>Now came the Next Level!<br>When he opened his eyes held her breath!

It was a trick...! ...


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that i havent updated in a while but i went to hospital and i was traveling around england and my brother got to Jim (my laptop) So i had to start all over again but heres a really long chapter to make up for all that nonsense.

Enjoy!

They were still in the first level!  
>The only thing that had happened was that the playing field has been changed!<br>They were no longer in the jungle but in a frozen wasteland!  
>The beautiful soft green was replaced by an icy white!<br>And 4 were in the middle!  
>"Oh man! It has not happened to any of you a tanning bed, right?" Kowalski asked, trembling.<br>"Oh. I have unfortunately forgotten the day!" Skipper shouted sarcastically.  
>"There!" Rico called, pointing to a flag about 20 yards away.<br>Rico wanted to run to the flag, but was stopped by the skipper.  
>"That would be too easy." Skipper said.<br>He soon made a snowball and threw it to the front.  
>He rolled and rolled. Then he stopped.<br>Nothing!  
>"Skipper there is nothing." Kowalski turned and tried to walk firmly on the flag.<br>Skipper stopped him and said:  
>"NEVER underestimate the power of a snowball."<br>The moment was a long crack in the ice and after a few seconds, the snowball broke into the ice water, where you would probably froze to death after a few seconds.  
>"Haha! Kowalski, starting today you owe us is always a dollar if we are right and not you!" Skipper announced. Kowalski, which was pretty embarrassing, said:<br>"Where am I supposed to please come herbe a dollar?"  
>"Well. You're the scientist."<br>"Erfind but one!" Rico threw a laugh.  
>"Wait a minute. Was not there something wrong with the TV, right?" Skipper asked defiantly.<br>"Okay! Private what do you think? Not you think also that if a scientist says something wrong, which is more than ... mhm ... an unconfirmed theory and ..."  
>Kowalski stopped when he saw that a private was still staring at the flag.<br>"Can you hear me at all?" Kowalski asked angrily.  
>Private looked at him confused. "What did you say?"<br>Rico and Skipper started to laugh.  
>"What have I done to deserve this?" Kowalski moaned.<br>"Oh, there are a lot of reasons!" Skipper chuckled.  
>Private and Kowalski looked past his eyes were huge when he saw what only a few feet behind his friend was.<br>"Hmm .. maybe you should Kowalski."  
>"What?" Kowalski shouted angrily.<br>"Behind you!" Called private despair.  
>"Sure! You want me back but only to expose!" Kowalski said angrily.<br>"No, there is ..." The moment was behind them a loud rumbling sound.  
>"Powerful!" Kowalski squeaked and turned around slowly.<br>About 5 feet behind him stood a white, slightly thicker, Bear.  
>"A polar bear." Kowalski said quietly.<br>"Haha! Your debts are getting bigger!" Called Skipper.  
>Kowalski and Private threw him a dirty look.<br>"Okay. Sorry, we do it as before. Rico and I'll take care of the teddy bear, she gets both the flag!"  
>The bear ran up to the 4.<br>Skipper and Rico were there while Private and Kowalski ran to the flag.  
>"Kowalski, how should we come over there?" Asked as she stood in front of the private pretty thin ice.<br>"We must try to make us as easy as possible." Kowalski said.  
>"But I think we weigh a bit more than a snowball." Called private.<br>"Okay, you have to go over there!"  
>"What am I?" Called private.<br>"Yes you are lighter than me!"  
>"Sure?" Asked private.<br>"Yes. You're almost a head shorter than me, I'll help the others!" Kowalski shouted.  
>"What should I do that?" Called private panic.<br>"Eyes and go!" Kowalski said, and ran to the other.

Private took a deep breath and put one foot on the thin ice.  
>It creaked dangerously under his weight was, however.<br>He sat down slowly and the second Foot on the ice.  
>It held.<br>He let out a relieved sigh and went a step further.  
>It kept him still!<br>He was now about half way.  
>The ice creaked under his weight kept getting louder, though.<br>He was now about 5 feet from the hole into which the snowball had fallen away.  
>He tried to leave well enough to make.<br>In the middle of the ice is thinnest, which means he should keep out.  
>Step by step, he approached the flag.<br>A long crack developed on the spot where he was just deposed his foot.  
>He could just hold still.<br>Take it easy. He said.  
>On and on.<br>Step by step.  
>One more yards and it is on the other side.<p>

Kowalski, Rico, Skipper and had big problems with the "Teddy Bear"!  
>Rico tried it with weapons, but unfortunately there were not many weapons that work in this climate.<br>Kowalski had crept up behind the bear.  
>With a leap he jumped on his back.<br>The bear had not expected and stumbled to the right.  
>Rico did not hesitate a second!<br>Immediately, he choked up a knife and threw it on the bear.  
>When the polar bear saw the knife, he stumbled back a few meters.<br>Kowalski quickly jumped on his back, only just before the bear was on the thin ice.  
>The knife missed the foot of the polar bear only a few inches and slammed into the ice!<br>A long crack developed across the ice.

Shortly after the ice broke, and everyone who stood out in the ice water ...! ...

Luckily, the only one who fell into the waters of the polar bear!  
>Private was just before the ice was broken, cracked on the other side.<br>Then he ran toward the flag.  
>He was only a few feet away from the flag, because it a lot what Lara had said:<br>"There is only ONE flag. So you should consider well what it is!"

That would be too easy!  
>This flag would probably carry it again in a different playing field!<br>But what was the right flag?  
>He turned and saw that there were two bears!<br>It just keeps getting worse!  
>But it was clear that the bear in the water was not frozen!<br>He's used to it.  
>Skipper, Kowalski and Rico tried to fight against both.<br>Kowalski fought against the one, Rico, Skipper and against the other.  
>Suddenly, something flashed in the dim sunlight!<br>A necklace! One of the bears wore it around his neck!  
>It was visible only with difficulty, but still knew what was the private supporters.<br>A flag! A small flag. That was the right thing!  
>"Kowalski" Shouted Private.<p>

Kowalski had great difficulties with his opponents.  
>He tried to dodge the attacks and still achieve a goal.<br>When he hears his name he turned to private, which seemed to point to something.  
>Of course! The necklace! This was the flag that they would bring to the next level!<br>But how come she ran to her?

Private pulled the flag out of the ground and ran onto the ice.  
>On the right side of the ice was completely broken, while on the left was still left enough to make it to the other side.<br>Without thinking about it a private slid across the ice.  
>He was fast enough to provide it to the other side, only just before the entire ice surface broke!<br>Private threw the flag on the tip side of Kowalski in order to get his attention.  
>She landed a meter away from him.<br>"I steered him away!" Shouted Private.  
>Kowalski nodded and I knew now why private had brought the flag!<p>

"Hey fatso! Stand next to the trash can some please, I want to take a family portrait!" Shouted Private.  
>The polar bear rushed at him furiously, but quickly jumped to the private side.<p>

Kowalski ran to the flag, pulled her from the floor and turned back to the polar bear.  
>Kowalski gave the tip to the end of the flag on the polar bear.<br>The bear jumped straight up to private, as the tip of the flag drilled into his belly!  
>A desperate cry was listening.<br>Then there was silence.  
>Skipper and Rico are still fighting against the other bear.<br>But when they heard the scream she remained standing and looked over.

The polar bear was lying motionless in the red snow!  
>His fur was matted by his own blood flowed from his belly is still the red liquid!<br>"He's dead" Private squeaked in shock.  
>Kowalski ran towards the bear, he tore the collar from the neck and closed her eyes.<br>He thought of the next level.  
>He pushed all other thoughts!<br>Just get out of here!

Then faded, the world around them.  
>Just like the first time all disappeared, leaving behind a soothing green!<br>When they opened their eyes they were alone!  
>Each of them was in a different place!<br>All knew that this level it is now alone without her friends there, had to.  
>They had done it!<p>

They were finally in  
>Second Level! ... ...<p>

Kowalski was in a big white space. No furniture, no windows and no doors.  
>As far as the eye can see only white!<br>"Hello?" Kowalski called white in the cold. His voice echoed off the walls again, but he got no answer.  
>Level 2 What was said about Lara? We must fight against our fears.<br>Alone! What were your fears? Did he have any?  
>Yes!<br>At that moment the ground began to shake and an animal with 8 arms suddenly stood before him.  
>Space Squid!<br>Kowalski could not help just in his usual high girls scream.  
>The worst part was, he had NOTHING to defend themselves! Nothing at all!<br>The Squid spit a disgusting green liquid to Kowalski, who could barely dodge.  
>What should he do?<br>Duel was the only way!  
>But how could he beat this monster?<br>No! It had to go anyway!  
>There must be a way to create this level.<br>The question was HOW?

He backed out of the desperate green liquid, which the squid repeatedly spat on him and tried to hit, even still.  
>But it did not work!<br>He turned and ran as fast as he could into the white.  
>Maybe, just maybe, he did the right thing!<br>This game was difficult, very difficult!  
>So why should not it work?<p>

Kowalski hated it! He hated to run in any direction without knowing where it would lead him out.  
>He just hated it! No compass! No signs! Not even a clue where he was!<br>But that's why it seemed to be the right way!

So he ran on.  
>The squid was still behind him, he knew it.<br>On and on and on. Eventually he stopped!  
>Because it it a lot! He had to face his fear!<br>That was what this level demanded of him!  
>He could not fight! He would lose!<br>But he could turn around and say the squid in the face of what he thought of him!  
>That he could do!<br>It was expected that this level of it!  
>He turned around, sat on the white floor and waited.<p>

He did not know how much time had passed. It seemed like several days.  
>Finally, he was there! His opponent, whom he defeated with only one thing!<br>Words! Not just any words!  
>Nice words!<br>That was sick!  
>But it was the solution!<br>He had to go to bring the octopus.  
>Home.<br>This monster lives, it has a heart!  
>And not a very big brain. As he had fooled him. And with feelings!<br>Kowalski's greatest weakness!

"Hey Hmm ... what the hell was your name?" Kowalski asked kindly.  
>The squid was staring at him and then spit the green fluid back to his opponent.<br>Kowalski jumped to the side and said:  
>"Okay Splash is your name, right?"<br>The Squid spat again to Kowalski, who dodged again.  
>"All right, you come from France?" He tried to salvage the situation.<br>The Squid spat again.  
>"Was Okay. Just a question, I thought Splash is French. No reason to be rude." He said.<br>The calamari looked at him confused. What should he do otherwise?  
>His counterpart, he was supposed to tear into small pieces, stood before him and asked him the dumbest question he had ever heard.<br>"Okay then French is not even. Have you family tree?" Asked Kowalski.  
>The Squid grunted something like "What?" sounded.<br>"Are you F-A-M-I-L-Y?" He asked slowly.  
>The Squid shook his head. Kowalski was proud of it! He had done it! Now he had to bring him to run away just as well!<br>"Haha! You have to dig to find most of your IQ, what have you? Of course, you are family! A daughter with such a small a pink ribbon in her hair, you know?"  
>The squid still looked pretty confused.<br>"Oh yes, and your wife's death! Believe me I know! She was stabbed in a shootout!"  
>Crap! How stupid are you?<br>Shooting stabbed!  
>Make an effort! You can not mess up there!<br>"In any case, your daughter is now all alone!"  
>Indeed! The Squid believed him. He grunted sad.<br>Take this to the end! He thought.  
>"She needs you! Now! Go home and take care of it! Otherwise you get your Pink bow tied any more!" Kowalski called panic!<br>"No!" Exclaimed the squid.  
>What he said was difficult to understand but Kowalski thought he said something like:<br>"No, stop by, I'll bring you to a new loop from the dimension FanShop!"  
>Then he disappeared.<br>And Kowalski had to control himself from laughing at balls on the ground!  
>"Because someone says I can not be good actors!" He said, laughing!<p>

After a few minutes he was serious again. He looked around. He has fulfilled the task yet!  
>Where is the flag? He sighed and ran a few yards further forward. He immediately stabbed in the eye!<br>It was green! It was all just know it was green!  
>A blade of grass! He grew up in the middle of white!<br>Kowalski ran to him and pulled him out of the white ground.  
>Yes!<br>On the blade of a small flag could be seen.

He held her tightly to him and thought of the Next Level!  
>The White disappeared and he became the third Time sucked up by a whirlwind!<p>

On the 3rd Level! ...

Kowalski was in a big white space. No furniture, no windows and no doors.  
>As far as the eye can see only white!<br>"Hello?" Kowalski called white in the cold. His voice echoed off the walls again, but he got no answer.  
>Level 2 What was said about Lara? We must fight against our fears.<br>Alone! What were your fears? Did he have any?  
>Yes!<br>At that moment the ground began to shake and an animal with 8 arms suddenly stood before him.  
>Space Squid!<br>Kowalski could not help just in his usual high girls scream.  
>The worst part was, he had NOTHING to defend themselves! Nothing at all!<br>The Squid spit a disgusting green liquid to Kowalski, who could barely dodge.  
>What should he do?<br>Duel was the only way!  
>But how could he beat this monster?<br>No! It had to go anyway!  
>There must be a way to create this level.<br>The question was HOW?

He backed out of the desperate green liquid, which the squid repeatedly spat on him and tried to hit, even still.  
>But it did not work!<br>He turned and ran as fast as he could into the white.  
>Maybe, just maybe, he did the right thing!<br>This game was difficult, very difficult!  
>So why should not it work?<p>

Kowalski hated it! He hated to run in any direction without knowing where it would lead him out.  
>He just hated it! No compass! No signs! Not even a clue where he was!<br>But that's why it seemed to be the right way!

So he ran on.  
>The squid was still behind him, he knew it.<br>On and on and on. Eventually he stopped!  
>Because it it a lot! He had to face his fear!<br>That was what this level demanded of him!  
>He could not fight! He would lose!<br>But he could turn around and say the squid in the face of what he thought of him!  
>That he could do!<br>It was expected that this level of it!  
>He turned around, sat on the white floor and waited.<p>

He did not know how much time had passed. It seemed like several days.  
>Finally, he was there! His opponent, whom he defeated with only one thing!<br>Words! Not just any words!  
>Nice words!<br>That was sick!  
>But it was the solution!<br>He had to go to bring the octopus.  
>Home.<br>This monster lives, it has a heart!  
>And not a very big brain. As he had fooled him. And with feelings!<br>Kowalski's greatest weakness!

"Hey Hmm ... what the hell was your name?" Kowalski asked kindly.  
>The squid was staring at him and then spit the green fluid back to his opponent.<br>Kowalski jumped to the side and said:  
>"Okay Splash is your name, right?"<br>The Squid spat again to Kowalski, who dodged again.  
>"All right, you come from France?" He tried to salvage the situation.<br>The Squid spat again.  
>"Was Okay. Just a question, I thought Splash is French. No reason to be rude." He said.<br>The calamari looked at him confused. What should he do otherwise?  
>His counterpart, he was supposed to tear into small pieces, stood before him and asked him the dumbest question he had ever heard.<br>"Okay then French is not even. Have you family tree?" Asked Kowalski.  
>The Squid grunted something like "What?" sounded.<br>"Are you F-A-M-I-L-Y?" He asked slowly.  
>The Squid shook his head. Kowalski was proud of it! He had done it! Now he had to bring him to run away just as well!<br>"Haha! You have to dig to find most of your IQ, what have you? Of course, you are family! A daughter with such a small a pink ribbon in her hair, you know?"  
>The squid still looked pretty confused.<br>"Oh yes, and your wife's death! Believe me I know! She was stabbed in a shootout!"  
>Crap! How stupid are you?<br>Shooting stabbed!  
>Make an effort! You can not mess up there!<br>"In any case, your daughter is now all alone!"  
>Indeed! The Squid believed him. He grunted sad.<br>Take this to the end! He thought.  
>"She needs you! Now! Go home and take care of it! Otherwise you get your Pink bow tied any more!" Kowalski called panic!<br>"No!" Exclaimed the squid.  
>What he said was difficult to understand but Kowalski thought he said something like:<br>"No, stop by, I'll bring you to a new loop from the dimension FanShop!"  
>Then he disappeared.<br>And Kowalski had to control himself from laughing at balls on the ground!  
>"Because someone says I can not be good actors!" He said, laughing!<p>

After a few minutes he was serious again. He looked around. He has fulfilled the task yet!  
>Where is the flag? He sighed and ran a few yards further forward. He immediately stabbed in the eye!<br>It was green! It was all just know it was green!  
>A blade of grass! He grew up in the middle of white!<br>Kowalski ran to him and pulled him out of the white ground.  
>Yes!<br>On the blade of a small flag could be seen.

He held her tightly to him and thought of the Next Level!  
>The White disappeared and he became the third Time sucked up by a whirlwind!<p>

On the 3rd Level! ...

Rico was in a kind of desert. No trees or bushes could be seen.  
>He looked around. As expected, he was alone.<br>He did not know what he should do so he just ran out.  
>After about ten minutes, he saw her. The flag!<br>"That was easy." He said, and wanted to run on them.  
>But before he could even make a move, he noticed a movement in the left side.<br>He turned around and almost started to laugh!  
>A unicorn!<br>A sweet little baby unicorn!  
>That was all!<br>He ran a few yards to the foal. It whinnied happily.  
>"Okay, come here, I'll just beat up and nothing else." He said.<br>The colt whinnied again friendly.  
>This will go quickly, Rico thought with satisfaction.<br>He was right! It would go fast! But not the way he had expected!  
>It all happened lightning fast! The unicorn was Huge!<br>15 meters high!  
>It glared at him and stood with his hoof Rico.<br>Rico had no time to react!  
>The horse was within a few seconds, become easy to be defeated by an opponent, an invincible.<br>"Oh man!"  
>Was the only thing he could say, even before the hoof rushed down to him and everything went black.<p>

As Rico opened his eyes again he was back at HQ.  
>Lara was standing two feet away from him and smiled at him.<br>"Welcome back!" She said with a grin.  
>"It was full of nasty!" Rico called furious.<br>"I'm sorry. I told Luca's smart. Well ... you have to wait just one level, then you may, with the others to slaughter the slaves!" Lara announced.  
>"What do I do until then?" Grunted Rico.<br>"What you want." Lara said wall and get back to the portal.  
>Rico shrugged, threw himself contentedly in his bunk and grabbed his comic.<p>

Skipper found himself on a beautiful sandy beach.  
>The sea sparkled in the light of the setting sun.<br>What was his greatest fear? He asked himself.  
>Of course! Needles!<br>But how should a shot to win against him?  
>At that moment a man appeared beside him. A doctor!<br>In his hand he held a long syringe.  
>He jumped to the doctor and did it in a few seconds.<br>That's it? He thought.  
>This was not a challenge that was the chute at the playground!<br>He turned and looked for the flag. She was not there.  
>"Oh great." He moaned.<br>It was clear that there was a hook somewhere!  
>He ran along the beach countless times without success! Where is that damned flag!<br>The night had fallen. The water gleamed black in the moonlight.  
>Skipper's legs ached from so much running around.<br>He sat down exhausted on the beautiful sandy beach and stared at the water.  
>The glistening surface emptied his mind and he forgot all the worries about Luca.<br>He closed his eyes and thought only of the flag.  
>A few minutes later he was sitting there that way.<br>Did nothing except make his mind wander.  
>Then there is a lot to him!<br>What if that was not his weakness? But what was it?  
>He sat and thought about it much but it otherwise one.<br>The wait was getting on my nerves! He jumped to his feet and ran back and forth.  
>Then there is a lot to him! Of course!<br>That was his weakness. Wait!  
>He hated it easy to maintain. But that's exactly what he needed.<br>Wait until the flag appears.  
>So he sat down in the sand and stared at the dark sea.<br>It seemed like an eternity, and he was still sitting there.  
>Nothing happened! He was slowly but surely insane.<br>Control yourself! He cried himself to mind.  
>You can do it some point began to glisten on the water surface.<br>Slightly rose to the surface.  
>The flag! Finally!<br>He got up slowly, the last thing he wanted was that they immediately disappeared.  
>He ran toward her, grabbed her and thought of the next level.<br>On the 3rd Level! The hardest of all.  
>Moreover, he did not even know who was still alive. Perhaps he was the only one!<br>But it was clear that the others had it much harder than him.  
>It was certainly already shed blood!<p>

He was right ...

Was in a private forest. In a clearing. It was night. The full moon gave the trees an eerie glow. In addition, it was cold. Private looked around.  
>In the 2nd Level he had to fight alone. It seemed logical to look for the flag. His opponent would be evident. So he went into the dark forest.<br>Actually, he should be scared. All alone in a dark forest. But he felt oddly safe, the forest seemed to calm down. He went deeper and deeper into the forest.  
>No sign of life. It was such as only he were here in the woods.<br>But he was not!  
>Somewhere lurking behind the dark trees his enemy. Or rather, two enemies.<br>He was observed. But there was nothing!  
>Again, this feeling.<br>He turned around and was just able to see how two red glowing eyes disappeared.  
>Still he was not afraid. He could not afford easy!<br>It will expect him much more than these 2 eyes.  
>No trace of the plume.<br>Suddenly something glittering in a tree, his attention.  
>He ran up to it, it was the flag?<br>No.  
>It was ... A knife.<br>Why would a knife stuck in a tree? There's something wrong.  
>He took the knife into the fins. It calmed him down even more. He had something with which he could defend himself. Maybe Luca thought that the one who ended up in this dark forest, it would not make it without a weapon.<br>He knew he could do it. But with a knife with which he could slit his enemies, it was even easier. To the left of him began to rustle a bush.  
>Perfect! Now he could try out the knife!<br>He wanted to kill anyone!  
>But all was not real. This world was created by Luca. Any risk does not really exist.<br>This thought made him stronger. He could kill as many as he wanted, it was not real!  
>He stood half in the shade of the tree. It was so dark was his opponent can not see him.<br>He waited.  
>After a few seconds of the bush rustled again.<br>Then jumped out a little creature!  
>At the same moment threw the knife at his private sacrifice. A Quicken was heard, then it was quiet.<br>Private ran out of the shadow of the tree to see whose life he had just finished.  
>"Oh Man!" He cursed when he saw what he had shot.<br>A rabbit. But what made him proud, was that the knife had pierced just the eye of the rabbit.  
>He smiled. He would easily cope with his real opponent.<br>He pulled the knife from the eye of the rabbit.  
>It looked terrible. Private felt like turning around his stomach.<br>This is not real. This rabbit is probably a monster.  
>He tried to calm down.<br>He turned and ran on. The image of the rabbit was burned into his brain.  
>That was not him. He himself would never do such a thing. But in this game EVERYTHING is allowed.<br>Private and wanted to win it.  
>Why?<br>He often thought he was not good enough. He was useless. But when he saw the hare, he knew that he could deal. If he wanted to. He would make an effort to win this game! This view also the other thing he could! In this game, the rules were different than in real life. So he had to change. With its cute and sweet nature, he would not get far! In real life he hated blood! He could not see it. That was just awful for him! But here it was different. He knew he would see a lot of blood.  
>But he was not coping with it! It was a challenge. He had to prove that he could cope with that!<p>

Eventually, the feeling came back. He knew his enemy was here. If he would turn around if it were nothing.  
>It was clear to him. So he ran on. His enemies wanted to make him afraid.<br>Why did he turn the tables on not simply?  
>He turned around, a bird flew onto a branch.<br>Perfect!  
>He had red eyes, like almost everything here.<br>His enemy was left in a bush beside him. He could feel his presence. He would show him what he could?  
>Without warning, he threw the knife on the bird. He had not expected it. The knife tore into his chest.<br>It happened so fast, the bird had nothing to do.  
>He fell to the ground and lay motionless. Private smiled and took the knife from the chest of the bird.<br>The tip was Smeared blood. He knew he had done it.  
>Now the hunted to the hunter had become!<br>He walked on and came a little later on a clearing.  
>Here he was going to handle his opponents into dust! He waited for a sign that his opponent was. After several minutes they were there. He could feel exactly where they were.<br>The moon had disappeared behind thick clouds. It was now pitch dark. Private therefore had to rely on his senses! There was a rustling and footsteps could be heard.  
>Where were they?<br>The sound was coming ...  
>Yes!<br>Links. Since they were. Probably for two.  
>He threw the knife in her direction. A brief painful cry was heard, then a growl.<br>Private assumed he had just hurt his enemy. A familiar smell began to spread.  
>He knew him. It was the familiar smell of his enemy.<br>Badger!  
>He again heard a growl, he was attacked from the side.<br>The badger him down on the floor and thrust his claws into his feathers.  
>Private wriggled from the grasp of the badger. He thrust his hind legs forward, whereupon the roof slammed into a tree. Private jumped up and tried the 2nd Roof to be identified.<br>The clouds disappeared and the full moon shone on the clearing. The two badgers came to light.  
>"Hello," Said the evil one.<br>"You look for what the flag?" Said another.  
>"What, after which flag?" Asked private.<br>"Well, after that you bring to the next level." Replied the badger.  
>"And where is that exactly?" Asked private.<br>"The hanging on the tree over there, I think it is mapped to a leaf." Answered.  
>"Thank you." There were no private cheeky back.<br>"You idiot, why do you tell him that?" Cried the other roof.  
>"Oh you got me fooled." Cried the other in private.<br>"Oh what." Tete a private spot.  
>"Okay as punishment you must donate 1 liter of blood through the nose." Said the roof to private.<br>"I have no nose." Private replied.  
>"What?" Asked the confused badger.<br>"I told you about let me do the talking, Mario."  
>Complained to the other roof.<br>"We have seen where we were leading." Mario returned.  
>"Hey Mario, you're bleeding." Private said.<br>"Where?" Mario asked, confused.  
>"You can still choose you!"<br>With these words, private jumped in front of Mario and kicked him on his partner. He raced to his knife and pulled it out of the tree where it stuck.  
>Then he jumped on the roof, which was closer to him.<br>Mario!  
>He drove the knife into his body. Mario screamed in pain, but a private showing no mercy! He pulled out his knife and thrust it back into the abdomen of its victim.<br>With a quick movement, he had slashed Mario's belly completely.  
>So much blood had never seen in his private life! It flowed from the stomach of his victim's private and glued feathers.<br>This is not real. He assured himself.  
>He pulled the knife out of Mario's dead body and took a step to the next roof.<br>Who was still shocked at the Same place. But when he saw coming toward him, he took private fast getaway.  
>Private turned around and tried not to think of the roof, whose life he had just finished.<br>It's a game! He said.  
>He took the flag quickly hugged her and thought of the next level.<p>

Kowalski was the first of the 3rd Level arrived. After a few minutes came on private yachts. Rico just was not there. The three looked around.  
>They stood in a green meadow. In the distance were followed by a large mountain valley. Before the mountain was a lake.<br>Actually, a normal landscape.  
>But they all knew that might be lurking behind every corner, from the! They looked at each other.<br>Private was still holding the bloody knife in the fins. Kowalski's pretty confused. It just was not compatible.  
>But he decided not to address it.<br>Skipper seemed to disagree, he just wanted to respond to the knife, there came from somewhere Lara's voice.  
>"This has indeed taken." Tete spot them.<br>"It has unfortunately taken longer SOMETHING." Kowalski returned.  
>"Where is Rico?" Asked private.<br>"He's here." Reply Lara.  
>"Hey!" Rico's voice echoed from somewhere.<br>"You're sacked!" Skipper shouted in surprise.  
>"Hmm ... yep" Did Rico.<br>"Okay, guess what, sometimes what you need to do to level 3." Lara said.  
>"You must follow the flag." Rico went away.<br>"One, I would guess they can!" Complained to Lara.  
>"Oh! If I had not done it, they would still be there tomorrow! "Rief Rico.<br>"Just read your funny comic." Lara returned.  
>"Rico, I like to say again, if you go on this stupid ..."<br>"Yeah," Kowalski was interrupted by Rico for the second time.  
>"Should we not fight against each other?" Asked private.<br>"Yes, you must possess. But first you have to come to your goal! In this level there are nine flags. They are set up everywhere here. The first one is behind you. Then go to the second flag and so on.  
>After her ninth Flag've found it comes to the 10th Flag. You will know it because she is the only one who does not like the other black and white, but red. You need to touch it. Then you come in the dimension. But they can only touch one first.<br>Only ONE can make it into the next dimension! "He said Lara.  
>"What are we to think when we have the flag?" Asked private.<br>"It does not matter." Lara said.  
>"Can not we just, if we have reached the flag, select one of us, which I would, and would then touch the flag. Then we would not pull through all this, Stuff * Enemy." Skipper said.<br>"I can not. You all you need to work hard to get the flag, otherwise they will get none of you!" Lara said.  
>"All right, then we take a to * Another such gimmick, teeth away *!" Skipper said.<br>"Yes, just about, but we have no teeth." Kowalski said intelligently.  
>"Must you always do." Skipper said annoyed.<br>"I must pay my debts but you are not thinking." Kowalski returned.  
>Private giggled.<br>"So if you're ready then, should you ever get started. This could in fact take quite a while until you have all the flags." Lara said.  
>"Okay, then we leave." Featured skipper firmly.<br>"Oh and another thing! This Level is simply ALL permits. There is also a special * Fighting Styles *. You have to really just very firmly in mind, then you can use everything to your advantage.  
>The easiest way is with the elements. Water, fire, earth and air.<br>You can use it to your advantage if you think about it hard enough. If you mastered it you can try it on other things. So also this whole world has created Luca.  
>That you could maybe save your life. So I mean, of course, indirectly, you would not just die out just fly. "Explained Lara.<br>"Okay, although I have no idea what you just said, I am not really matter. We now follow the flag. Okay Lara?" Skipper asked.  
>No answer.<br>"Okay, I think she has no more to tell us." Kowalski said.  
>"So I would suggest we split up here and go all the way to another until the first flag." Some skippers.<br>"Okay and we are not evil, if we by moving each other!" Kowalski turned firmly.  
>"You have heard Lara yes, this is ALL allowed." Skipper replied, grinning.<br>"So much happiness." Kowalski shouted.  
>Then they all ran in different directions on the first flag.<p>

With just one goal.  
>You can win!<p>

There were three ways, each of them went past the 9 flags.  
>Each path went in a different direction, however, the flags they crossed. It did not matter which path you took. Each of them had hidden other hazards.<br>Kowalski took the right path.  
>The skipper in the middle and the left private.<br>The routes all started when the first flag. On the way to the 2nd Flag, there were no difficulties.  
>Skipper was there first, because his path was the shortest. Kowalski came a couple of minutes later at the 2nd Flag over.<br>Private had to take a long detour. He was almost an hour later at the flag.  
>The others had long since disappeared behind a small hill. It was afternoon, the sun was burning on private and it's plumage was bright hot!<br>The knife he still held in the fins. He had not let go of it before. It gave him security.  
>He went to the 2nd Flag over and ran towards the hill.<br>When he stood up, he gasped! A vast landscape spread out before him.  
>After the hill was a large meadow. After a long gravel road. Eventually we came past a lake. Further back stood the big mountain.<br>It was hard to see, but still knew what the private tip of the mountain put:  
>A flag.<br>At the top of the giant mountain.  
>Lara was right. It would take quite a long time! After the mountain was a deep valley. And finally a forest.<br>The flag was hidden somewhere in the last. He looked around at the other. From here he could not see them. But they were probably near the gravel road.  
>Certainly not at the lake. Private continued to run. He stood in the meadow. The grass towered over him by half a meter. That was a huge disadvantage for him.<br>He could not see his enemies. He tried to act as quietly as he could.  
>What dangers were there in the grass? Certainly any. The knife he had always firmly clasped.<br>A cool wind blew through his feathers. He was shaking.  
>Someone was here. Suddenly a loud thud * *!<br>Private turned around. A plant. Not just any, a giant!  
>Carnivorous Plant!<br>He took a step back, after which the plant its "arms" had come to him!  
>Private jumped out of the way. Perhaps it was poisonous. He did not find it out.<br>With his knife he could not achieve much, so he put it behind him into the damp grass.  
>Here ALL was possible. Lara had said what?<br>The elements! He had to try to exploit to his advantage.  
>Just remember to set. Earth was the right thing!<br>He noted it was where the plant and closed his eyes. As hard as he could, he thought of the earth element.  
>He forgot everything else.<br>He wanted to win. That was the only thought that was in his head space.  
>It was surprisingly easy.<br>When he opened his eyes, he had control over the plant. His fins tingled.  
>What should he do now? He shrugged his shoulders and raised his right flipper.<br>The plant also lifted its right "arm".  
>Private smiled and with one swift movement he slaps the plant.<br>It looked pretty funny, as the plant itself missed a clamp.  
>At that moment, Kowalski stormed out of the tall grass. He stopped when he saw what was happening to the giant plant.<br>"As IT WORKS!" Called private.  
>"Hmm ... good and you?" Kowalski said gently.<br>"Pretty good." Returned a private.  
>"Why is that?" Kowalski asked, staring at the plant, which always struck even himself.<br>"Lara has told you that you can use the elements to his advantage." Private replied.  
>"You've done?" Kowalski shouted in surprise.<br>"Sure." Private said.  
>Then he took down his right flipper. The plant stopped beating, and stumbled to the left.<br>Kowalski was able to escape just as the plant is slammed to the ground.  
>"Hey!" He shouted annoyed.<br>"We are enemies, remember?" Private said, before he grabbed his knife and disappeared in the tall grass.  
>Kowalski stopped and looked at him.<br>He was impressed.  
>For him, it seemed impossible to use the elements to his advantage. But was it seemed pretty easy for individuals to be.<br>Actually he thought would be an easy opponent private.  
>But he was wrong.<br>His two opponents were tough as nails!  
>For the first time he thought of it ...<p>

They would kill each other ...! ...

**So how did i do? Sorry if you dont completely understand it but while i was in hospital, my memory got wiped so please forgive me. If you have any questions on some of my bad translation then please review or PM me. This story is really getting exciting and i cant wait for the next chapter! I do not own this story because it belongs to sweety kneul. **

**Review!**


End file.
